Bothersome
by LivexxxLaughxxxLove
Summary: Something has been bothering Sabrina, and it's about to get a lot worse. She has questions that need answers, but can a certain fairy boy tell her what she wants to hear? Puckabrina "fluff"


Sabrina sighed and rolled over in her bed. An angry yelp was heard from the snoozing Daphne beside her, but Sabrina didn't care. Today was going to be one of _those_ days. She couldn't stop thinking about it. No, him. Nah, she was sure he classified as an it. Goodfellow. Puck Goodfellow, that is. Don't get her wrong; she was far from liking the boy. She was just curious. Curious as to why they would willingly be married in the future. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. What on Earth could posses her to love such a filthy, annoying, obnoxious little boy? Didn't she have standards? Where were her morals? Sabrina had long since given up on finding the logic behind it.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. What did Puck think of all this? She had never asked him. If Sabrina was being honest with herself, she would know she was actually scared to find out the answer. Thinking back, he _had _dropped her off a building after the news slipped. Then again, he caught her before she hit the ground. She couldn't dissect his true intentions.

Peaceful slumber ruined, Sabrina crawled out of bed and dragged footie-clad feet down the stairs. She padded over to the kitchen in search of a meal. Instead, she found the object of her questionings. She groaned. Puck was definitely not the first person she wanted to talk to in the morning. Inwardly sighing, she prepared a bowl of cereal and sat across from the monster.

"Morning 'Brina," he mumbled through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. The fairy's lack of manners was on display as he inhaled his bowl of cereal with the face of a pig. Literally. Of course, he was just showing off. It was all for the human girls entertainment, or rather, the entertainment her annoyance brought him. He quite enjoyed her fits of rage. Sabrina glowered at him, and Puck changed back to normal.

Without Puck's antics, the kitchen grew silent. It was too early on a Saturday for anyone else to wake up. Sabrina took this opportunity to stare at Puck. Eyes shining with curiosity, she wondered what was so special about him. She yearned to know if there was a real personality beyond the childish front he put up. She diligently searched for the secret essence of Puck. What was it? Maybe she just wouldn't marry the Puck she knows. After all, people can change. Maybe there was a hidden, sweet character to go along with his secretly handsome face. Yeah, maybe that was it. Grown-up Puck would be a charming, respectable member of society.

Sabrina hadn't realized what she was doing until the fairy boy caught her gaze. Odd looks were exchanged. Her embarrassment showed itself with a rush of red hot heat to her face. The boy's already horrifying posture changed to match his awkwardness. They continued to silently stare at each other in uncomfortable silence. Sabrina was the first to break the ice.

"Hmmm. What do you think?," she mused, not realizing that the boy was unable to read her thoughts.

"About what?," he sneered. Its effectiveness was dimmed by the clearly puzzled hint in his voice.

"Oh, well…um," Sabrina searched for the right words, the words that would clarify the insanity in their lives. She wasn't quite sure what she should ask him. It seemed strange to discuss their alleged future marriage. After all, it wouldn't happen for at least another ten years, right? Unfortunately for Sabrina, the circumstances didn't matter. She had to know, and she had to know now.

"What do you think about us?," the young girl blushed. "I mean, us getting married in the future." Her face was officially redder than a tomato. She quickly snapped her gaze downward and mentally prepared to be mocked. A moment of silence passed, but Puck was still not speaking. The urge to know his thoughts was overwhelmingly powerful. Curiosity got the best of the young blonde. Her head stayed in place while her eyes slowly shifted up. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Disgust. Anger. Mock. These were the feelings Sabrina expected to see on display. Puck showed none of them. In fact, the fairy sat hunched over with his chin on his fist, a thinking position. He thoughtfully pondered over his answer, carefully taking his time to reach the delicate conclusion. Apparently, this was a serious matter. His actions only made Sabrina feel more anxious. She had never seen him think so long or so hard about anything. Why would he suddenly focus on something as trivial as their marriage in the distant future? Perhaps he had the same ideas. Sabrina could not deny that she too had thought about it for a pretty hunk of time. Still, the boy's silent concentration scared her.

Finally, Puck sighed and gave Sabrina a mischievous smirk. His smug face worried the poor girl. At this point, she no longer knew what to think. His expressive features left her clueless to his mind's intentions. What was this peculiar turn of events?

She eagerly waited for his enlightening response.

"Well, Grimm, this ought to be interesting. If I _have _to get married, at least I can still torture you. Every. Single. Day," Puck whispered, a wide grin covering his face.

Sabrina grimaced. That was one bad point she hadn't thought of.


End file.
